happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Favorite Happy Tree Friends Video Games!
(Hi there people, this blog is about Video Games focusing on Happy Tree Friends! Well, there are not so many video games, ya know that guys? These video games are good and fun to play actually, i wish there was more games based on HTF btw, i could make a blog thing with many different ideas IF i do good ideas i guess, for this list: I am gonna add games online and the playable on ya know, there are two more, tho yeah even a playable game... I know this is cheating but... I am not gonna include Smoochies... No that is not cheating but i already did my Smoochie list right? But i am cheating... A little, because i am gonna add Fanmade HTF Games as well and come on i can add them even if Mondo did not create them right since those aren't shown in this wiki i guess but hey i hope ya guys do not mind me for my opinions or the games that is not even made by Mondo but ok here i am who keeps talking like a fool let's start:) 10: Deadeye Derby (Ok, before ya complain... This game is kinda good but a little "Meh" to me, but i did not say it it TOO meh did i? Nope, but there are some problems, maybe that Sniffles was a little unfair when we are at his boss fight, he may get people angry that he is too powerful, same thing with Russell, who is my second favorite character, for some reason... Those two are bosses in the game, but what is good that tho is that it sounds like a good idea and besides, it only is a game based on "Camp Pokeneyeout" Which was a well done episode, idk why the characters is gonna hurt each other btw since in the episode it was just a mistake and Cuddles and Toothy becomes friends later ya know, it is fun to anyway play as somebody's favorite characters and i can battle Fliqpy which may be hard but it sounds so awesome!) 9: Dumb Ways to Die - HTF Version (Yup, here we are... And it is cheating now heh heh? And no, i do not like to cheat, but it is very funny, many different things to die... Uh, do XD When i said it is very funny, i meant THE GAME, cheating is no fun, ok just to make sure you know what i mean k? So... When before playing and sees Lumpy red, i thought he was an OC that is a new Lumpy or something, when playing i notice Lumpy just got sunburned, And also it is not usual that Splendid dies but yeah this game have many references to real episodes tho Petunia's level is already similiar to another game but yeah these challenges are fun just saying...) 8: On Thin Ice (Ok, this one seems hard to play actually, but hey! It is Russell who is my second favorite character as i told ya yes, but level 19... Uh, come on, it do... Does not mean Russell have to do with it, does it? Nope, oh well, i just gotta try hard enough when playing this, and Russell is able to eat the giant squid if he wins, the music is enjoyable, which is also heard in "Sea What I Found" Which sounds good for Russell, should be his theme more often and just try to win is what i can at least try best!) 7: Milk Pong (This is also funny, it is not so hard as you think, but i remember first time playing it, i never did it in any way idk right? Well any way i could was that it worked the next time i tried, so Nutty and Lumpy is in the same game, idk why forcing Lumpy to drink it if the ball is in but is that game for real? Drinking a cup with a ball in? That is kinda risky... Lol but still, about Lumpy with Russell inside the whale, it must been for comedy OR a Lumpy Clone but i doubt it but nobody knows, i believe that Handy saw Lumpy's death and react, more than notice the player but this one we never know either still a pretty fun game but kinda easy but hey is nice...) 6: Aggravated Asphalt (Just like 7, it is funny, also this is made in 3D which is a pretty nice touch, Flippy have a game and turns into Fliqpy which is his normal life... Which is actually unusual, Flippy avoids to kill anybody, being a nice guy like he always is good, but being Fliqpy is another thing, he starts to kill everybody else, this is who we know, we let him pick up dangerous stuff to make him Fliqpy, then after going crazy... He is back to Flippy, i wish they made more kind of games like these btw...) 5: Calm HTF (Ok, NOW it are Fanon, sorry but i really think this one is nice, it even includes ALL Main Characters, even if they is out of character, they can talk and we learns a little more about them but hey, imagine IF they talk, it is like we play as an OC which is animal like them, that also happens if we play as a dog and it talks to other dogs, it should make sense, sure, it may lack blood and it seems kid friendly but hey, the music is beautiful and i feel emotional for some reason when playing this... Ok, Mime is talking but we do not see his face when he does and he use this way: "What's the bid idea?" See? He uses "" Which means that's what the characters hear from Mime i am pretty sure, and yeah they mention Splendont along with Buddhist Monkey and Tricksy and their roles do not sound usual but hey i like how even these was included, what is bad i think btw is that i HAVE to poison Nutty, and sure he is kind of a jerk when i give the box of chocolates to Giggles and of course Nutty eats them which makes Giggles sad and possibly hate him... Well, and i have to use poison to him which is actually red wine and i guess Nutty is dead in this game which actually feels bad, he is not bad as Lifty and Shifty who steal my stuff in the game, anyway it is fun how i could help the characters to make them feel happy and such stuff tho Cuddles should been Giggles' boyfriend in this game but ah well Russell is ok with her at least i think so, good game with nice music and references to real episodes see i wish there was more fanmade games of Happy Tree Friends because i really loved this one but i guess there won't be more just like this style?) 4: Fire Escape (Flaky is helping the other characters to bounce on her umbrella to the ambulance, yeah it is maybe hard if i do it slow and more characters fall out of the building, Flaky is very heroic and caring for her friends in this game because she wants everybody to live, so reason with Lifty, Shifty, Cub and Nutty not being afraid? Well, Lifty and Shifty have stolen stuff meanwhile they fall so they are like "We die with loot *Laughs*" and Cub is a baby, but now now, this baby was also happy flying to death in Wingin' It, even if he knew what happened he would react but here he is having fun, as for Nutty, he always feels happy when ok at start, and he is kinda silly, not noticing his death is coming just like Cub. I also can take a guess with the characters who DIDN'T tho appear in the game at all yeah those who didn't is because: Lumpy is too big and could broken the umbrella but i just think so, Splendid is because he is too powerful and it would be TOO easy for him to be in the game because he can fly and if he was in, he would save the characters instead of Flaky but there should be a game where Splendid saves others just like Flaky did and Flaky can be one of them in the building i guess too, Flippy would flip out as usual and he don't die like the rest of the characters often do, Cro-Marmot do never react and also, his block of ice would crush Flaky just like Lumpy, and ya already know Lammy's and Mr. Pickels' reason, they wasn't created yet... Yeah i was just guessing, this tho is very funny and challenging so is nice!) 3: Candy Cave (Well, it may get annoying with Nutty laughing over and over again UNLESS ya have audio off computer when playing, tho this game includes my favorite character and this is a distance game uh how far ya go i guess, call me crazy but I DO play this when bored or waiting for something or somebody, because i can at least try i guess, Nutty becomes faster and faster and avoids falling off the cliffs or any obstacle in the way so this is that fun, obstacle like volcano is funny because he gets burned, and still alive... Well, ya expect him to die that easily did ya? It is actually a good game for me and i enjoys Nutty's laugh but if ya think i am silly for adding this i totally get it...) 2: Run and Bun (Of course this one also deserves a spot here, based on Buns of Steal but we never get Lifty and Shifty, still fun to play where ya have different levels and some of the characters to help The Mole. Lammy (and Mr. Pickels) being the first character to play is easy mode, and is also fun to collect buns and avoid the dangers, it is very creative i guess, Disco Bear for some reason can jump that long, he must be really awesome, Cuddles is where i am pleased, i guess it is idk most fun to use him in this game? Since he is the mascot after all, shouldn't he be the first character to play? Handy gets a little harder btw but i just gotta try and try... Mime is mostly where the hard things happen... And Flippy seems to be the "hardest!" The deaths and the dangers is creative made and we even see Truffles behind a bush if hitting it and this game are actually super awesome!) Honorable Mentions: 11: Sugar High 12: Disco Inferno 13: This Game Is All Flocked Up (All Flocked Up is where Lumpy is nice, this game is also nice btw for having no blood and pls don't be angry at me i was just saying...) 14: Tightrope-A-Dope 15: Socks To Be You 16: Strandead 17: Stay On Target 18: Crazy Disco And number one is:... (Please, PLS do not get mad...) HAPPY TREE FRIENDS: FALSE ALARM (VIDEO GAME)! (Ah... Ah yeah if you do not like this game, k it is ok, this game however is what i like, but man this is my favorite! Why? Two Words... I mean reasons: 1: It has same name like the Irregular Episode which is my favorite Irregular Episode and my Second Favorite Episode if talking about all episodes, 2: It is a "3D" game which is even having a full story and is used for some console! I seriously wish there was more games like these, in that case i can say my ideas as i told earlier right? That is a different blog thing but anyway about this... I like the animation, is a nice idea i guess, Lumpy is just seen so still is not doing anything tho just watching player and HTF Characters to win, just Lumpy... The characters used tho, Giggles, Nutty, Toothy, Flippy, Flaky, The Mole and Russell! Who else? Well... I wish Cuddles was in the game as well, since he is the main character or mascot of the show however. Is a cool thing with helping the characters, can let them get to finish and make Lumpy proud, the music is good, i love it! Tho if there was new Happy Tree Friends game then the characters will be controlled by the player instead of helping them walk so is instead an adventure game ya know and also Flippy don't flip out and they need control which is most likely for The Mole but here is what i think is this game is my favorite Happy Tree Friends game because it is fun and it is longer than the others so yeah i just love it...) So... Sorry if ya do not like my list... This is my opinions of my Favorite HTF Games, and so sorry that i included uh three games i guess which Mondo did not even create which is non canon but hey if ya know those i mentioned then ya could understand why... Oh ok thx for watching and feel free to message in this blog and tell me about your favorite games bye! Category:Blog posts